<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa Chat Fic Woo! by GenderfluidFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400795">Danganronpa Chat Fic Woo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower'>GenderfluidFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Depression, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overdosing, Owada Mondo Swears, Tags Are Hard, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Smoking, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a chat with DR1 characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:) End my suffering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Makhoeto</b> created <b>Class 78 Bish</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Makhoeto added Kyoko Kirigiri, LeaveMeAlonePeasents, ♡Touko&amp;Syo♡, 420BlazeIt, ProGaymmer, OtakusDeserveRights, OwOada, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, PopRocks, SayAAAAA, Koi, Sakura🌸, and GambleYourSoul to Class 78 Bish.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> Hey has anyone seen my shoe? I just woke up from hitting my head in the hallway and my shoe is gone????</p>
<p><b>Kyoko Kirigiri:</b> Makoto, did you check all around you?</p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> Yes I did. All I found was a dent in the ground from when I hit my head</p>
<p><b>LeaveMeAlonePeasents:</b> Even the ground knows your skull is thick and empty.</p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> Look I just want to find my shoe so I can walk around normally. I will be ignoring all insults &gt;:/</p>
<p><b>♡Touko&amp;Syo♡:</b> Just determined words coming an idiot who just woke up from falling down the stairs.</p>
<p><b>420BlazeIt:</b> Check the ceiling</p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> Alright?</p>
<p>
  <b>Makhoeto:.....</b>
</p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> It was in the ceiling-</p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> And I can't reach it-</p>
<p><b>OwOada:</b> I'll fucking get it you five feet of pure dumbass.</p>
<p><b>SayAAAAA:</b> I am concerned for Makoto but @OwOada you know what is with the name?</p>
<p><b>OwOada:</b> What fucking about it Miss Prep?</p>
<p><b>SayAAAAA:</b> It just seems… weird?</p>
<p><b>OwOada:</b> What do you mean by weird you piece of shit!</p>
<p><b>Kyoko Kirigiri:</b> She's just saying it is uncanny. OwO is usually used by softer people.</p>
<p><b>PopRocks:</b> And bottoms.</p>
<p><b>OwOada:</b> Can we fucking focus on Makoto and his shoe instead of what I picked for a god damn name and what it fucking means? It's fucking stuck.</p>
<p><b>Makhoeto:</b> Can someone bring me a pair of shoes in the morning? I don't feel like walking around in socks.</p>
<p><b>Koi:</b> I'll bring you a pair! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeah he wears heels.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I didn't expect people to like this????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sakura🌸:</b> Can someone explain to me why Makoto is strutting around in thigh heeled boots with 5 inch heels?</p><p><b>ProGaymmer:</b> I would also like to know, please.</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> Aoi couldn't find any shows that fit Makoto so I let him borrow a pair of mine. :)</p><p><b>GambleYourSoul:</b> And why do you have heels?</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> To establish dominance :)</p><p><b>GambleYourSoul:</b> That's totally a normal thing.</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> It is! Thank you for your agreement, Celestia. :)</p><p><b>ProGaymmer:</b> Taka….. she was being sarcastic…..</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> Celestia is never sarcastic! She speaks the truth. :)</p><p><b>Sakura🌸:</b> Chihiro, just let him believe it. And can we go back to Makoto wearing heels?</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> Like I said, Asahina and Naegi didn't have any extra shoes so I gave him a pair of mine until we are able to get his shoe back :)</p><p><b>GambleYourSoul:</b> Please…. Stop with the smiley faces…</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> But I helped a friend, shouldn't I be allowed to express my happiness?</p><p><b>ProGaymmer:</b> Taka… not to be rude but you are literally beaming with joy everytime Makoto walks past….</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> Understood, I shall stop using the emoticons.</p><p><b>GambleYourSoul:</b> Thank god. Can we end this chat because I need to go rob Togaymi of his fortune?</p><p><b>Ishimaru Kiyotaka:</b> Of course!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>